1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing an image and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium storing a program for performing image processing for protecting privacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, object recognition employing deep learning, which is a learning technique achieved by a neural network, is gaining attention. In the deep learning, a learning process is performed using a large number of tagged images, with which names and types of recognition targets such as objects are associated as tags, in order to achieve accurate object recognition.
The large number of tagged images can be prepared through crowdsourcing. That is, the large number of tagged images can be prepared by finding portions of images, such as photographs and video frames, necessary for the learning process, extracting the necessary portions, and adding tags through crowdsourcing. If an image such as a photograph or a video frame includes a target object whose privacy needs to be protected through image processing, such as a person, however, crowdsourcing is used after the photograph or the video frame is subjected to image processing for protecting privacy.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-197785, for example, a technique for detecting a position of a face or a person through image recognition and replacing the detected face or person with another image is disclosed.